Imperio vs xenoformos
by erendir
Summary: El Imperio ha logrado alzarse y hacerse con el control de la galaxia. Pero no todo es paz y tranquilidad, pues deben luchar contra sus enemigos para mantener el orden y la paz... los rebeldes. Todo sucede cuando, rastreando a un supuesto Jedi, el Imperio acaba en un inhóspito lugar de la galaxia.


Ni Star Wars ni Alien me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamiento"

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

 **IMPERIO VS XENOFORMOS**

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde que el Imperio tomó el lugar de la República. Años desde que Obi-Wan Kenobi derrotara a Darth Vader. Años desde que la Alianza Rebelde comenzó su lucha contra el creciente poder del Imperio. Pero, a pesar de su encarnizada lucha, la Alianza no podía hacer otra cosa más que retroceder.

En uno de los tantos lugares donde se guerreaba, los imperiales habían logrado rastrear a una persona que despertaba su odio… un Jedi. El Capitán del destructor más cercano a aquel Jedi no tardó en ponerse en contacto con el mejor cazador de Jedi de toda la galaxia.

-Tenemos noticias de que un Jedi se ha ocultado en un planeta exterior, uno situado en el extremo más lejano de la Galaxia. – informó el Capitán.

-*Bien. Manda un grupo de reconocimiento. Localizadle y acabad con el*

-Sí, Lord Vader.

Al ver que el Capitán no se movía de su sitio, Darth Vader inclinó un poco el cuello.

-*¿Ocurre algo, Capitán?*

-Esto, sí. Verá, tenemos entendido que en ese planeta vivía una gran población de una raza bastante antigua, pero hace unos años, durante la Guerra Clon, el planeta perdió contacto con el resto de la galaxia. Y hay rumores de que la Resistencia usa ese planeta como base, aunque no está confirmado.

-*¿Y cree que eso cambia sus órdenes?*

-No, Lord Vader, pero pensaba que era información que necesitaba saber.

-*Pues ahora ya la conozco gracias a usted. Ahora cumpla las ordenes.*

-Sí, señor.

El Capitán asintió, realizando el típico saludo, suspirando aliviado al ver el holograma del poderoso Sith desaparecer. Volvió a la cabina, donde comenzó a dar órdenes a todo el mundo. El destructor, que se mantenía en medio del espacio, totalmente quieto, comenzó a moverse, virando para colocarse en la posición correcta para ir al planeta ya de nombre olvidado. Ese planeta se había mantenido totalmente al margen durante toda su historia, sin formar parte nunca de nada. Dado que dicho planeta no tenía nada que ofrecer, nadie puso sus ojos en él. Y ahora, si no fuera por las circunstancias, nadie volvería a saber de él. Sería un planeta olvidado por todos y todo.

El destructor se desplazó a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar al planeta. No era nada impresionante: tamaño mediado, atmosfera respirable, casi todo tierra, pequeños mares bajo la corteza, algunos lagos, ríos, pantanos… era prácticamente un planeta rocoso sin nada que aportar. Cuando quedaron parados a la distancia adecuada, todos esperaron las órdenes del Capitán.

-¿Qué hacemos, señor?

-¿Qué registran nuestros escáneres?

Los técnicos revisaron las pantallas a conciencia. Una vez lo hubieron revisado bien, respondieron a la pregunta del mandamás.

-Se detectan señales de vida, pero están tan desplegadas por el planeta que son muy difíciles de detectar.

-¿Alguna señal de posibles rebeldes?

-No detectamos señales de tecnología rebelde, señor, pero es posible que estén al mínimo de su capacidad para que no podamos detectarlos.

-¿Algún punto importante?

-Una pequeña señal de socorro. Es posible que sea una trampa.

-Es posible. Bien, enviad varios grupos a diferentes lugares del planeta. Quiero que registren y espíen, no que entren en combate a no ser que sea necesario.

-Sí, señor.

Ante la orden del Capitán, los diversos cuerpos militares fueron preparándose para descender a aquel extraño e inhóspito planeta. Los distintos vehículos llevaron las tropas de infantería al suelo del planeta. Debía ser una misión rápida y sencilla… Debía…

XXXXX

El primer grupo de soldados que aterrizó en la superficie del planeta bajaron con las armas en alto. Tenían orden de disparar al más mínimo movimiento. Daba igual si eran civiles o no. Aterrizaron en el patio de un edificio abandonado. Rápidamente se desplegaron en grupos, recorriendo todos los pasillos, corredores y salas de aquel lugar. Parecía una antigua biblioteca, pues estaba lleno de estanterías y libros.

-¿Alguna señal?

-Ninguna.

-Sigamos pues.

Un grupo de tres stormtroopers se adentró aún más en el edificio. Se encontraron con una puerta que no pudieron abrir, por lo que tuvieron que forzarla, no sin usar ciertos trucos que enseñaban en la academia militar. Una vez la puerta fue abierta, los tres stormtroopers se adentraron. Lo primero que se encontraron era un cuerpo ya muerto, con un enorme boquete en medio del pecho. El líder del trio se acercó cuidadosamente al cuerpo, agachándose, revisándolo.

-Parece como si algo hubiera salido desde el interior.

-¡Algo se mueve! ¡Registro indicios de vida!

Al instante, los tres soldados se pusieron en guardia, apuntado en todas direcciones, aunque nada lograban ver.

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!

-¡Son varios, y están por todas partes!

-¡Pues disparad!

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones. Por leves momentos, momentos en que los disparos iluminaban en la oscuridad del lugar, podían ver algo moviéndose en ella. Algunas de esas criaturas vivas fueron alcanzadas por los disparos. Entonces, cuando estaban tan concentrados en el frente, una de ellas se acercó pos la espalda.

-¡Arg!

Los otros dos clones rápidamente se dieron la vuelta, logrando visualizar a la criatura. Era enorme, superando los dos metros, y había atravesado a su compañero gracias a una cola con una punta particularmente afilada. Las otras criaturas rápidamente atacaron la retaguardia de los dos clones despistados, logrando atraparles. Rápidamente abrieron sus bocas, y con una velocidad extraordinaria, una pequeña mandíbula retráctil atravesó el casco y las cabezas de ambos clones.

Lo que siguió a esa escena no es algo que a muchos le agradara. Solo se puede decir que no hubo suficiente para todas las criaturas de aquel lugar. Pero no solo ese trio de stormtroopers tuvo mala suerte. Todos los que se encontraban en aquel edificio, y en el resto del planeta, cayeron en la misma trampa, sirviendo de comida para las extrañas criaturas.

Habían sido demasiado ingenuos.

Ciertamente habían logrado eliminar a una buena cantidad de aquellas extrañas criaturas, los blásters demostraron ser increíblemente eficaces contra ellas, pero la diferencia numérica era demasiado grande, y aquellas criaturas demostraron ser sumamente inteligentes.

XXXXX

El Capitán esperaba paciente la llegada de las tropas a tierra. Podía ver todo a través de las cámaras de la nave así como la de los soldados. Aquella iba a ser una misión muy sencilla. Las naves de transporte llegar a la superficie. Las imágenes, videos y sonidos que llegaban al destructor daban a entender que aquel lugar era prácticamente un desierto de roca. Una de las naves había logrado llegar hasta la plaza central de una pequeña ciudad.

Los stormtroopers rápidamente descendieron, apuntando con sus armas en todas direcciones. No pasó mucho hasta que estos se alejaron de la nave, que mantuvo la rampa abierta. Después de todo, había tres soldados dentro. Nadie intentaría entrar. Las diversas pantallas de la cabina del destructor mostraron varios grupos de stormtroopers, todos cumpliendo con su deber de investigar y exterminar.

No fue hasta que pasó un tiempo cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Varios grupos fueron exterminados con una rapidez asombrosa, poniendo nervioso al personal del destructor.

-Señor, hemos perdido comunicación con otro grupo. – informaron.

-¿Cuántos van ya?

-Seis, y siguen subiendo.

-Mostradme imágenes de grupos que estén siendo atacados.

-Sí señor.

Pero fue una tarea muy difícil, pues los grupos apenas y aguantaban justo después de entablar combate. Para suerte del Capitán, pudo ponerse en contacto con un grupo de stormtroopers. Uno de los clones logró ponerse en contacto con el destructor. Desde la misma nave pudieron ver a los stormtroopers luchando contra unas criaturas extrañas pero mortales.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – interrogó el Capitán.

-*¡Señor, hemos entablado combate con unas criaturas que nunca antes hemos visto! ¡Nos están eliminado fácilmente! ¡Tienen unas capacidades mortales y…! ¡Oh mierda!*

El stormtroopers soltó el dispositivo, pero este siguió retransmitiendo. El personal de la cabina de la nave pudo ver como los stormtroopers eran masacrados sin piedad por aquellas criaturas. El asombro de todos fue más que notable al ver como las criaturas abrían las bocas y de ellas salía una mandíbula más pequeña pero increíblemente mortal, y como atravesaban a los stormtroopers con sus afiladas extremidades.

No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que todos los stormtroopers fueron muertos y sus cadáveres comenzaban a ser devorados. La transmisión fue cortada por el mismo destructor, pues el personal no podía aguantar las horrorosas imágenes.

-¿Q-qué era eso?

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?

-Jamás había visto nada similar.

Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse en toda la cabina. El Capitán no cabía en su asombro. Esa especie no estaba registrada en los archivos imperiales. Le sonaría, pues el recordaba perfectamente todas las especies documentadas. Pero no podía fallar a Lord Vader, pues si vida peligraba. Por eso no perdió la calma, sino que volvió a dar órdenes.

-¡Preparad nuevas tropas, e informadles de esto! ¡Quiero también que cada nave lleve un AT-ST!

Las órdenes no tardaron en ser cumplidas. Nuevos equipos se prepararon para bajar al planeta, ahora sabiendo a qué se enfrentaba. Ahora irían preparados. Les demostrarían a aquellos dichos quienes eran. ¡Eran del Ejercito Imperial!

La segunda oleada de stormtroopers no tardó en viajar a la superficie del planeta, yendo exactamente a los lugares donde sus compañeros habían fallecido no mucho antes. Esta vez los sucesos fueron diferentes, con los stormtroopers arrasando a aquellas extrañas criaturas… o al menos así fue al principio.

Las tropas imperiales demostraron su superioridad al principio, con un armamento más pesado y gracias a la presencia de las AT-ST, pero aquellas criaturas no tardaron en acostumbrarse a su nuevo enemigo. Solo bastó tiempo suficiente y rápidamente se reorganizaron. Primero atacaron la maquinaria de guerra imperial, destruyendo los AT-ST, eliminando a sus tripulantes, y luego aprovechar su mejor conocimiento del terreno para eliminar lenta pero constantemente las tropas imperiales.

Para cuando pasó medio día en aquel planeta, las tropas imperiales habían sido o bien masacradas o bien capturadas. ¿Capturadas? Si, muchas lo habían sido, pero, ¿con qué motivo exactamente?

En el destructor, los ánimos no estaban precisamente bien. Al principio hubo tranquilidad al saber que las tropas estaban arrasando con el enemigo, pero conforme las horas fueron pasando, esa tranquilidad se transformó en nerviosismo e ira. Uno de los técnicos recibió una señal y una comunicación. Luego de escuchar y ver, fue al encuentro con su Capitán, con el terror adornándole el rostro.

-Señor.

-¡¿Qué?!

El técnico se asustó ante la violenta reacción del Capitán.

-L-Lord Vader ha venido… con el Cuerpo de Soldados.

El rostro del Capitán se volvió ceniciento, y no solo por saber que el mismísimo Darth Vader había llegado a aquel lugar remoto de la galaxia. No, no solo era por eso.

El Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto, también conocido como el Cuerpo de Soldados, era una rama militar independiente que operaba bajo el Ejército Imperial del Imperio Galáctico. El Cuerpo era más conocido por su fuente casi ilimitada de soldados de asalto obedientes entrenados en Academias Imperiales a través de la galaxia, así como su devoción casi fanática a Darth Vader. Considerados como los principales ejecutores del Imperio, el Cuerpo serviría para recordar a la población civil de la supremacía militar del Imperio.

La vista del Capitán se desvió hasta el otro destructor que había aparecido apenas unos instantes. Allí iba el propio Darth Vader. Un enorme holograma apareció en la cabina, frente al Capitán. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie tenía el valor para hablar ante la presencia holográfica del Sith. Puede que fuera un holograma, pero Vader no tenía que estar presente para causar el pavor, miedo, respeto y otra clase de sentimientos que provocaba estando físicamente presente.

-*¿Y bien, Capitán?*

-L-Lord Vader… verá… la situación…

-*Estoy esperando.*

-Lo lamento señor. Las unidades que enviamos a la superficie del planeta fueron masacradas en un instante. No tenemos constancia de que hayan sido rebeldes o el Jedi. – Al ver que el Sith no decía nada, siguió con su explicación – Tengo pensado enviar aún más unidades para investigar lo sucedido. Puedo asegurarle que… ¡!

Todos se alarmaron al ver cómo, así de pronto, el Capitán comenzó a flotar en el aire, llevándose las manos a la garganta. Estaba siendo ahogado.

-*Me ha fallado por última vez, Capitán. Ha malgastado muchos recursos para la simple tarea que le he encomendado. Yo mismo me ocuparé ahora de este asunto*

Hasta que las piernas del Capitán no dejaron de moverse, y su vida fuera segada, Vader no liberó al militar. Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, creando un eco que se extendió por toda la cabina, rebotando varias veces.

-*¿Qué noticias hay de ese planeta?*

La mirada de Vader se desvió al siguiente al mando de aquel destructor, quien se puso firme de inmediato, tragando saliva, con su cuerpo temblando de pavor.

-N-nuestras tropas no fueron masacradas por rebeldes o el Jedi, Lord Vader. Hemos descubierto que existen unas criaturas que, creemos, acabaron con el resto de razas de ese planeta. Son animales, señor, pero muy inteligentes, ya que supieron adaptarse a nuestras tropas para poder enfrentarlas y derrotarlas.

El holograma de Vader desvió su mirada al planeta. Su mente trabajaba en un modo rápido y eficaz de destruir a aquellas criaturas. Tenía suficiente con la guerra contra los rebeles como para perder tiempo y recursos en aquel planeta y aquellas criaturas. Pero, a pesar de que fuera un planeta sin nada que ofrecer, seguía siendo otro sistema dentro de la galaxia, y por tanto, otro planeta que conquistar. Además, el arma aún no estaba lista. Faltaban años para ello.

-¿Lord Vader?

El ahora Capitán llamó a su superior directo, quien aún no desviaba la mirada del planeta.

-*Vamos a reunir a todas estas criaturas en la antigua capital del planeta. Una vez nos hayamos retirado, arrase este lugar con los destructores*

-Entendido señor. No le fallaré.

-*Eso espero… por su propio bien*

El nuevo Capitán del destructor tragó saliva ante la clara advertencia del Sith. No dudaba en que él sobreviviera, y menos aún en que no acabaría con el si no cumplía la orden a la perfección.

-¡Preparad todos los cañones! ¡Preparad también los cazas! ¡Lo quiero todo preparado para cuando veamos la señal!

La orden fue repetida, extendiéndose a ambos destructores, los cuales descendieron del espacio hasta la atmosfera del planeta. Sería más sencillo arrasar la capital desde una altura aceptable que desde el espacio.

XXXXX

El propio Vader, junto al Cuerpo de Soldados, bajaron hasta la superficie del planeta, más precisamente a la antigua capital planetaria. El plan del Sith logró cumplirse a la perfección. Las criaturas lograron ser atraídas hasta la ciudad desde distintas partes del planeta. Dado que no se acercaban todas juntas, la eliminación de estas en la capital fue sencilla para el Sith y su grupo.

El Cuerpo de Soldados demostró su poder al enfrentar a aquellas criaturas. Durante el tiempo que duró el combate, las bajas fueron mínimas. Es más, durante los periodos de tranquilidad, tanto el Sith como el resto de imperiales que había en aquel lugar aprovecharon para buscar cualquier información sobre ese lugar y aquellas criaturas. Sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, pues entre la información de la civilización que allí residió, lograron encontrar información sobre aquellas criaturas… los xenoformos.

Pero, tal y como era de esperarse, el líder de aquellas criaturas era mucho más astuto que el resto, por lo que se preparó para una última y gran oleada.

La situación se había vuelto insostenible. Darth Vader era un hombre, un Sith, que había combatido a lo largo de toda la galaxia, en todos los planetas y lunas posibles. Había visto de todo, o al menos eso pensaba. Aquellas criaturas y aquel lugar sería un desagradable recuerdo, otro más de los que le acompañaban.

Ahí estaba el y lo que quedaba del Cuerpo de Soldados. Estaban en el centro de la plaza mayor de la antigua capital, en la cima de una pequeña montaña que habían creado con los restos de los xenoformos y restos de edificios de aquel lugar. Estaban a la espera de los cazas y las unidades de transporte, que estaban preparadas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Según habían reportado, todas las criaturas de aquel planeta se estaban reuniendo en la capital, pero a Vader eso no le importaba.

Su objetivo estaba frente a él.

La Reina.

Era mucho más grandes que el resto de xenoformos. Poseía un conjunto gemelos de brazos. También tenía un cráneo más voluminoso que el resto, protegido por una enorme cresta sobre sus cabezas. También poseía una cola ligeramente más fuerte. Debido a su tamaño inmenso, diez veces mayor al del resto de xenoformos, gozaba de una fuerza extrema.

Con su sable activo en su mano, con su porte imponente, Darth Vader descendió la pequeña montaña que su grupo de soldados había creado. Estos no hicieron el más mínimo gesto. Se mantuvieron apuntando a su lugar determinado. No temían por su líder. Él jamás seria derrotado por aquellas grotescas criaturas.

La Reina también se adelantó, ordenando telepáticamente al resto de que no se acercara. Ambos habían podido sentirse telepáticamente, por ese motivo se habían acercado. Se quedaron frente a frente, a una distancia de unos tres metros. Todo se mantuvo en total calma, hasta que la Reina soltó un grito aterrador y el resto de aliens atacó. Rápidamente la Reina intentó matar a Vader, pero el Sith era superior en todos los sentidos. Evadió con suma facilidad la afilada cola de la Reina, así como sus brazos.

Blandiendo su sable de luz, cortó las extremidades de la Reina, incluida su cola, atravesando su cabeza en un magnifico movimiento ascendente. Para rematarla, atravesó la cara de la Reina, empujándola con la _Fuerza_ , usando una temible técnica de esta misma, provocando que explotara desde el interior cuando su cuerpo estuvo encima de los xenoformos, bañándoles con la acida sangre de esta.

Una vez hubo acabado con la Reina, dio un poderoso salto hacia atrás con ayuda de la Fuerza, colocándose al pie de la montaña. Debido a la ira que los xenoformos poseían en aquel momento, por la muerte de su Reina, se lanzaron a lo loco contra lo que quedaba de las fuerzas del Imperio.

Aquel momento fue una autentica carnicería, por parte de los xenoformos. Estos ya habían sufrido numerosas bajas, gracias a las capacidades del Cuerpo de Soldados. Ciertamente no tardaron en verse rodeados por aquellas criaturas, pero luchaban con una ferocidad sin igual. Incluso con una o dos extremidades menos, hacían gala de su poder.

Darth Vader no era la excepción, obviamente. En aquel momento demostró su poder, logrando enfrentar y masacrar a todo xenoformo que se acercara a él. Bajo sus pies había una enorme pila de cadáveres de xenoformos. Pero, por mucho poder que todos ellos tuvieran, su número era increíblemente ridículo, por lo que tuvieron que reagruparse.

Para su suerte, los cazas de los dos destructores no tardaron en llegar, sacando a relucir sus armas. El centro de la plaza no fue atacado con demasiada fuerza, pues allí se encontraba en propio Vader y su grupo, pero sí que atacaron el resto de la ciudad, incluido el extrarradio para evitar que ningún xenoformo escapara. No mucho después, un carguero descendió lentamente hasta el lugar donde estaban los supervivientes, quienes rápidamente subieron al carguero, aun disparando contra todo xenoformo que lograran ver.

Una vez que Vader subió a la nave, esta comenzó su ascenso. Aquella fue la señal para que los destructores arrasaran aquella ciudad con todo su arsenal. La capital fue borrada del mapa del planeta en cuestión de segundos.

La nave llevó a Vader y los supervivientes hasta el destructor donde el Sith había llegado a aquel planeta. Las armas de ambos destructores no dejaban de disparar y disparar, y los cazas disparaban a todo ser vivo que se encontraran. Durante un mes entero, el Imperio envió tropas a aquel lugar. Hasta que no se hubieron asegurado de que no quedaba ninguna más de esas criaturas vivas, no abandonaron el planeta.

Vader se aseguraría de destruir aquel lugar cuando el arma estuviera finalizada.

* * *

Primero, esto es solo un one-shot cortito, no un fic corto, así que no esperéis continuación. Dado que ya tengo bastantes proyectos, solo quería quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, aunque haya sido tan corto jajaja. Segundo, la idea se me ocurrió luego de ver unas imágenes jodidamente chulas en internet, para luego descubrir que había un comic, aunque desgraciadamente me es imposible leerlo, pero bueno.

Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot.

Nos leemos !


End file.
